jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Leiter (Demetri Goritsas)
Felix Leiter is a fictional CIA (and later DEA) intelligence operative and friend of British Secret Service agent James Bond. He appeared in Activision's 2012 video game 007 Legends, portrayed in voice and likeness by actor Demetri Goritsas. The character is a re-imagining of the literary and film character who first appeared in Ian Fleming's 1953 novel Casino Royale and was subsequently adapted for EON Productions' James Bond film series, beginning with 1962's Dr. No. Goritsas' portrayal is, to date, the only video game appearance of Felix Leiter. Biography Background Felix Leiter joined the US Marines upon leaving college and saw active duty in a variety of conflicts throughout his twelve years of service. Highly decorated, he rose up to the rank of a senior intelligence officer. Felix transferred out of the Marines into the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) eight years prior to the events of 007 Legends. Felix is described as balanced, persuasive and resourceful under pressure. His character is tempered with a dry sardonic humor, and trait no doubt enhanced by years of active service in the field. Leiter is not a natural extrovert, instead choosing is words carefully and will pick the optimum time to take action. Felix is an honest and loyal confidant to those close to him, and forged a strong professional relationship with his British counterpart, James Bond, during a highly classified mission in Western Europe. ''007 Legends: Goldfinger'' When investigating Goldfinger's office in the Auric Enterprises headquarters, 007 uncovers the megalomaniac's scheme to contaminate the gold supply at Fort Knox and attempts to phone Leiter to warn him. He is thwarted by the sudden arrival of Goldfinger and his Korean manservant, Oddjob. After arriving in the U.S., it is revealed that Bond's ally, Pussy Galore, later called Leiter and told him about the villain's planned nerve gas attack; helping the CIA switch the canisters with harmless oxygen. As the raid begins, Leiter and his U.S. Army allies quit playing dead and order Goldfinger's men to surrender. An firefight erupts, during which Bond and Leiter fight their way into the gold depository. Making their way towards the vault using night vision, explosive charges and rappelling equipment, the pair split up with Leiter gaining access via the service entrance. However, Leiter is severely wounded by Oddjob before Bond arrives and orders the spy to disarm the atomic bomb. 007 succeeds and Leiter makes travel arrangements for Bond to meet with the President in Washington. ''007 Legends: Licence to Kill'' Leiter transfers to the U.S. Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) to assist them in dealing with the powerful drug cartels operating out of Mexico. During this time he and his wife Della are brutally attacked on their honeymoon night by Mexican drug lord, Franz Sanchez. Bond arrives to find one of the assailants still in the building, and pummels him, before discovering Della's corpse lying on the bed. Nearby, Leiter is drifting in-and-out of consciousness, having been savagely beaten and wounded on his right side. He sends Bond to warn his operative, Pam Bouvier and provides him with intel stored on a memory card, hidden in his cigarette lighter. Notably, unlike the film, Felix doesn't lose his leg and is instead either shot or stabbed. Gallery 007_Legends_-_Felix_(1).jpg|Felix Leiter in 007 Legends' Goldfinger mission. 007_Legends_-_Felix_(2).jpg|Felix Leiter in 007 Legends' Goldfinger mission. 007_Legends_-_Felix_(3).jpg|Felix Leiter in 007 Legends' Goldfinger mission. See also *Felix Leiter *Felix Leiter (Literary) *Felix Leiter (classic film continuity) *Felix Leiter (Jeffrey Wright) References Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:007 Legends characters Category:CIA Operatives Category:Allies Category:Male characters Category:007 Legends multiplayer characters Category:Americans Category:Domestic Law Enforcement/Agents Category:Police Category:Intelligence operatives